


Shelter

by salty_nico



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, It's raining, M/M, i didnt plan any of this at all lmao, kit and ty are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_nico/pseuds/salty_nico
Summary: Kit Herondale finds himself ducking into a coffee shop during a storm. He doesn't expect to meet a charming and graceful employee who he can't help but be attracted to.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan this at all, I just felt like writing something so I just kind of went with the flow on this one. It didn't turn out too bad, though, and I thought it was sweet.

Rain echoed through the city as it beat down against the streets and rooftops. Kit hurried along a strip of empty stores and restaurants, their flickering neon signs temporarily illuminating his disheveled state as he passed. 

He finally spotted a coffee shop up ahead. A sign that read “OPEN” hung on the door, and soft, golden light chased away the darkness of the night. Through the window, Kit could see patrons gathered around tables with steaming mugs of coffee in their hands. 

A wave of heat engulfed him as he stepped through the door. He took a deep breath, savoring the scent of roasted coffee beans, pastries, and home. The murmur of conversation mingling with the scrape of silverware against dishes sent bursts of warmth through his body despite his soaked clothes. 

Kit seated himself at a table next to the window. He watched as raindrops splattered against the glass and raced downward. Thunder rumbled in the distance. 

“Is everything alright?” a voice asked. 

Kit whipped around and spotted a boy around his age standing beside him. He was tall and slender, with straight black hair and curious gray eyes. He wore a dark colored t-shirt that contrasted sharply with his pale skin, and a pair of headphones were slung around his neck. 

“F-fine,” Kit answered, startled by the boy’s appearance. His eyes flitted to his shirt, where a nametag that read “Ty” was pinned to the fabric. 

The boy-Ty-drew a notepad and a pen from his pocket. “May I get you anything?”

“I’ll just have a coffee, please,” Kit answered. His eyes remain fixed on Ty while he scribbled Kit’s order onto the notepad. He watched as Ty turned and made his way towards the counter at the opposite end of the room with the stride of a dancer. 

Several moments later, Ty returned carrying a cream-colored mug filled with coffee. He handed it to Kit. “Careful, it’s hot.”

Kit wasted no time in bringing the mug to his lips and taking several gulps of the dark liquid. Meanwhile, Ty remained beside the table, eyeing Kit curiously. 

“Is everything okay?” Kit asked, putting down the coffee. 

Ty nodded. “Yes. I just enjoy observing sometimes.”

“Would you like to sit down?” Kit motioned to the empty chair across from him. “I’m sure no one will mind you taking a break for a few moments.”

The corners of Ty’s mouth lifted into a smile, and he sunk into the chair with the same swiftness with which he walked. 

“What’s your name?” Ty asked. 

Kit sipped his coffee. “Kit Herondale. Your name tag says you’re called Ty?”

“Yes, that’s what everyone calls me. My full name is Tiberius,” he answered. “Were you stuck in the rain?”

“Yes, unfortunately. It seems every other business is closed at this hour, so I ducked in here,” Kit answered. 

A comfortable silence settled over them. Kit continued to drink his coffee as he studied Ty. He seemed to teeter on the delicate line between something gorgeous and something to be feared.The soft lighting accentuated the dips and curves of his face, and shimmered in his inky hair. His wiry build was corded with muscles that shifted and twitched under his skin every time he moved. His fingers fiddled with the napkins and silverware on the table, as if they were dancing to a tune only they could hear. The gray of his eyes matched the billowing storm clouds brewing on the horizon. Kit thought,  _ how beautiful _ . 

“I should probably get back to work now,” Ty said, suddenly snapping Kit out of his stupor. He rose from his chair and turned to leave.

“W-wait!” Kit snatched Ty’s wrist before he could move. Ty faced him and raised an eyebrow. “Can I borrow your pen for a second?”

Ty handed Kit his pen, his face still schooled into a puzzled expression. Kit snatched a napkin from the table and scribbled down his phone number. He held it out to Ty. “Call me.”

  
  



End file.
